Ready to Fall
by lilyrose284
Summary: The story begins with Green With Evil saga, flashbacks in the story. Rita decides that she is tired of losing to those pesky rangers and makes her own ranger. Who this guy? How does Kimberly know him? Can love break the spell of evil? FINAL CHAPTER!
1. Dreams

**READY TO FALL**

_Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers, Saban and those guys up there at Disney do. Not making any money doing this, so don't so. Just using the plot and characters for my evil doing and take over the world. MUHAHAHAH! (don't you just miss Pinkie and the Brain, I sure as hell do)_

This story dedicated to my new favorite song. I was watching On the Line, that has few of my favorite bandmates, 'N Sync(best group that was out there besides Boys II Men) and I broke out my CD to the movie and the song by Meredith Edwards and/or Joey Fatone touched me, so I decided to use the title, and maybe add some of it into the story, but shhhh...it's not one of those stories with the song lyrics, trust me :) Ready to Fall is just a great romantic songand this a story abouta great romance between Tommy and Kimberly. It describes their love in the beginning, so new, so fresh. That new feeling when you are coming into a relationship with so much promise. So, that is why I chose it.

_Setting: First season, the story truly begins around the Green With Evil saga, flashbacks here and there to move the story along. Took the Green With Evil episodes and added a little bit of my twisted style with many spins, hope you like it!_

_Hint: Italics represents flashbacks and/or dreams_

Summary: Kimberly Hart, beautiful, graceful gymnast, Jason Scott, strong and fierce fighter, Trini Kwan, the gentle and soothing soul, Billy Cranston, the brain beyond most of the madness, and Zack Taylor, the boy with the coolest dancing feet and the kick to back it up, defend Angel Grove and the world against Rita Repusla and all her evil monster as the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. This team with the coolest colorful suits kick monster butts and still have enough time to balance school and family life.

**_Rita decides that she is tired of losing to those pesky rangers (her words, not mine) and makes her own ranger. An evil green ranger is sent to destroy the rangers. Who this guy? How does Kimberly know him? Can love break the spell of evil? Or does Rita finally get her revenge over the rangers? _**

**_Enjoy!_**

**  
**

**Chapter 1: Dreams**

"_PUSH!" The coach yelled at his young gymnastic. "Stretch those toes out!" On the uneven bars, the young girl goes into her giants. "Don't bend!" She repeated her swings. "POINT! STRETCH! PUSH IT!" It was her first time all alone, no help on bars, but coach knew she was ready. _

_Hundreds of miles away, a Sensei is yelling at his students that stand before him in lines.  
__"Punch!" _

_"HIYAH!" _

_"AGAIN!" _

_"HIYAH!" _

_"AGAIN!" _

_"HIYAH!" They yelled louder with each punch. _

_"KICK!" _

"HIYAH!"

"AGAIN!" Sensei walks up behind a young boy.

_"Don't lose your center form. Keep your waist and hips in check. Again." The boy nodded and kicked. "Spun kick." _

_"HIYAH!" _

_"GOOD! Show me that pike!" The young gymnast did her release move, a simple jaeger, front flip in pike position. "GOOD! Again! More height!" She repeated to another jaeger. "PUSH!" She continued to giant swings. _

_"HIYAH!" The boy finished the sequence of kicks, punches and spin kicks by himself infront of the whole class. Sensei clapped for him. _

_"Great job, Tommy. You have done so well." _

_"Dismount!" The gymnast did a full spin as she went into a handstand then her flyaway double tuck. "Great job, Kim! See, I TOLD YOU!" Coach patted her back as she stood with her hands and head held high as she landed perfectly. Kimberly smiled. _

_>  
>  
>  
>  
_

Kimberly woke up early Sunday morning. She groaned and clicked off her alarm clock.  
"Good morning, tiger," She said to her stuffed animal beneath her arms. "I feel a great day is ahead." Kimberly got up and went to shower.

She came downstairs to find her parents being civil. A great surprise, but it was early in the day. Kimberly's parents been fighting since she was little. With her brother home, things went by smoothly, but now he was off to college, leaving Kimberly alone to deal with her parents.

"Good morning, Mommy. Morning Daddy," she said kissing him first.

"You seem chirpy early this morning."

"I do?"

"What do you have planned today?"

"Hopefully not another round of shopping," Jonathan Hart said as he flipped the page to his newspaper as he drank his coffee.

"DADDY! I am hurt, truly hurt!" Kimberly held her chest as she shook her head. "Don't be silly." Kimberly started making herself a plate. "Actually, Jason is in that karate tournament today, so I'm heading over to Trini's first."

"You at a karate tournament?"

"MOM! Jason has been teaching me karate since I was like 10!"

"But you are a gymnast, I don't understand why you don't train as much as you use to. You use to love weekends training."

"I love gymnastic, Mom. I train all the time, you know that."

"Leave her alone, Caroline, if she wants to do her gymnastic at the Youth Center with her friends, then let her be."

"Thanks Daddy." Kim hugged and kissed his cheek. "See, Daddy understand me." Kimberly went to eat.

>  
>

Trini opened her door to find Kimberly standing there.

"It's a karate match, not a rodeo."

"Ha, ha!" Kimberly lifted her pink hat up and placed it back on her head better. "Besides, I look good." Trini laughed.

"You're late."

"You think I just rolled out of bed looking this gorgeous, beauty takes time, love. You ready?"

"Let me just get my keys and say goodbye."

"Hi, Mrs. Kwan," Kim said as Trini's mother appeared.

"Oh, hello Kimberly. It's great to see you this morning. You look cute."

"Thanks."

"Bye, Mom. I'll call you later." Trini kissed her mother's cheek and left.

"Bye, girls."

"Bye!" They waved and left.

On the walk to the Youth Center, Kimberly was spacing off. Trini stopped at the doors.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"Liar." Kim smiled at her best friend.

"I had another dream about my coach." Kimberly's first and true coach, Coach Chris Thompson died, one of the main reason Kim left the gymnastic center and decided to work on her own nowadays.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It was the one where I did my first double tuck off bars."

"Wow."

"When I have a dream like that, something good is ahead." Kimberly had a dream like that the day before she was picked to become a member of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. It was a little different, she was training on beam that time. But as she performed her first front pike to beam without assistance and stuck it, coach was still beside her. Coach Thompson walked along side her, edging her on, giving her the confidence and drive to push on. Kimberly ended with her first dismount and stuck landing, earning cheers and congratulation from all watching her.

"Good. Come on, Jason is probably warming up." They went inside.

Jason had reached the finals of the tournament. Kimberly stood beside him, like Trini, Zack and Billy. She was holding his water bottle looking around. Zack was edging Jason on to get him hyped up for the match.

"Now remember, Jason. Think positive, stay true to form and concentrate on your moves!"

"Yes focus is key! Focus your mind and your body," Trini said patting his stomach. Kimberly not paying attention much, drinking his water as she stared off at a figure ahead warming up.

"Thanks you guys, but looks like I'm gonna need all the help I can get," Jason said pointing ahead to his opponent. The young guy was doing spin kicks.

"Man, that dude is pumped!" Everyone nodded. "Who do you think he is?"

"I don't know, probably some new kid at school."

"He is really cute." Jason rolled his eyes, as Trini looked down at Kimberly with a smile. Kim just smiled at them. Trini laughed. Jason shook his head and went back to warming up. Jason looked back over at Kimberly.

"Is that drool, Kimmie?" Jason touched her chin

"Shut up!" Everyone laughed as she wiped her chin, though there wasn't anything there. "Not cute!" She punched his shoulder. Jason smiled. "And it' Kimberly, KIM! Not Kimmie! You know how much I hate that name!" Jason laughed as he blocked her hits. Trini smiled, Jason was now a little more looser than he was a few minutes ago. Now, he could be more focused.

Though Jason only ended up tying against the opponent, it was great match. Tough and fierce, having Jason to come back in the end. Jason did feel a little down about not winning. With the match ending in a drawn, no champion, no title. Jason went over to his friends.

"Great match Jason!" Zack gave him a towel as he congratulated him. Kim handed him his water.

"Yea, but I didn't win."

"Oh, come on, Jason," Trini said putting her arm around him. "You know winning isn't everything."

"I know. Look, I'm gonna go catch a shower and meet you all at the juice bar."

"Okay." Zack and Billy went to get a table. Trini was following, but saw Kimberly standing there. Kimberly's eyes never left the young boy. He was getting congratulated by other people.

"Hey, Kim, you coming?" Trini smiled and stood beside her best friend. "He is gorgeous, isn't he?"

"You can say that again."

"Hey, probably you'll meet him at school tomorrow."

"Yea." Trini kept her arms on Kimberly and they went up to find Billy and Zack.

Kimberly got home to her front door to hear a crash and a yell from inside. Kimberly sighed and turned back around.

>

>

>

>

_The water was cold. She couldn't breath, she couldn't swim. The world around her getting smaller and smaller, until everything went black. 2 arms grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to safety. _

_"Breathe! PLEASE BREATHE! Wake up!" Cries could be heard in the distant. "BREATHE!" Water finally left her through coughing. "Stay with me...don't close your eyes...just stay with me." A face looked down at her with concern. Her vision still blurry, as she had finally stopped choking on water she could see clearer. "Stay with me, are you okay?" She nodded. "Good, just keep looking at me." The young boy smiled at her. _

Kimberly gasped and sat up from sleeping on the bed. She looked around the dark room breathing hard. Kimberly held her head as she took deep breaths. She could still taste the cold water. Trini sat up beside her.

"Kimberly? You okay?" With her parents fighting again, Kimberly walked to Trini's place to sleep for the night. Mrs. Kwan understood and allowed her to stay.

"Yea, just a bad dream."

"What was it about?"

"Remember our first summer together at the camp?"

"When I came full, or half?"

"Half?"

"Of course, why?"

"I had a dream about it."

"The water one." Trini stated more than a question. Kim nodded. "Was it bad again?" Kim shook her head.

"Not totally."

"Oh, I get it, you dreamed about that boy again." Trini had a huge smile.

"How can you possibly dream of someone, someone you never even knew and feel such a deep connection for? Those eyes he had were.."

"He saved your life, Kimberly. Of course you remember him and have this connection to him."

"But I don't even know his name, Trini."

>  
>

_Flashback to summer of 1988, Kimberly Hart stood alone with her parents as the bus was getting loaded up. It was to be her first camp away from home. That was over night and not the return evening one. As the leaders took her 2 bags, a woman held her hand out for Kimberly to come. _

_"Come on, Kimberly, time to get on the bus." A young Kimberly holding her parents hands outside the bus wouldn't budge. She was about 9, soon to be 10. _

_"But I'm scared Mommy. Will they all like me?" _

_"Of course, princess," Mr. Hart said lifting his daughter. "They will all love you. Now go." He gave her a kiss. Kimberly's mother bent down and fixed her nametag. _

_"It's just a summer trip, okay, you can call the second you want to come home." Little Kimberly nodded. Kim's mother tugged on her pigtails and pressed her nose. "Beep." _

_"Beep." Kimberly did the same to her mother. _

_"I love you, baby." _

_"Bye, Mommy. I love you." They hugged. Kimberly went to the steps. The woman lifted her up. Kimberly turned and waved to goodbye to her parents. _

_"Why don't you go take seat with Billy." Kimberly looked around. A young Billy Cranston moved over for Kimberly. _

_"Hi." _

"Hi." Kimberly said back. Besides them, a young Jason and Zack.

_"Billy's got a girlfriend! Billy's got a girlfriend!" They teased. _

_Summer camp was growing tiresome for Kimberly. Everyone had their friends, but her. Jason, she had grew up with his family, since his mother and her mother were so close since they went off to camp many many moons ago, but now he had Billy and Zack. They spent many days teasing and telling Kimberly to go away and play with girls and leave them be so they could do their karate. Young Billy not to concerned with karate, but loved having friends that included him in things. Kimberly found herself going off alone a lot. It was about half-way through the summer camp session, so some kids would be leaving, while today, new guest would be arriving as well. _

_Kimberly alone, saw a young boy doing some karate alone. She watched him from a distance. She had never met him during her entire time at the camp. It wasn't until she popped a twig did he even know she was there. _

_"Who's there!" Kimberly gasped and stepped back. "Show yourself!" Kimberly ran. The young boy ran after her. As Kimberly was crossing a bridge, some wood pieces popped and Kimberly fell into the water. Though she could swim, she couldn't fight the strong river current and went under and everything went blank after that. _

_A camp leader, showing some of the new students around the site, saw this and raced to save her, but the young boy was the first to get her and pull her to safety. Kimberly opened her eyes to see a young face staring down at her. When he smiled at her, she felt safe. A camp leader quickly moved aside the young boy and checked Kimberly. _

_"Are you okay?" The young boy stood up and walked away. Kimberly sat up and nodded. She looked ahead. The young boy turned back to them. He smiled and left them. A young Trini got down on her knees infront of Kimberly and touched her hand. Kimberly looked at her. _

_"Hi, would you like my jacket?" Kimberly nodded. Trini took off her jacket and put it around Kimberly's shoulders with help from the Camp leader. "I'm Trini."_

_"Kimberly."_

_"You shouldn't have been out here all alone, you could have seriously been hurt." _

_"I'm sorry." _

_"Come on, let's get you dry. Wait a minute, where is that boy?" They all looked around_

_>  
>  
>  
>_

"Kimberly? Kimberly!"

"Huh?"

"You spaced off there again."

"Oh, sorry. God, what was his name?"

"He was your angel." Kim smiled.

"I don't have an angel."

"You did that day. Come on, back to bed. We got school in the morning."

"Right." Kimberly laid back down. Trini closed her eyes. She could feel Kimberly still awake.

"Go to sleep! Faster you get some sleep, the faster you can see that boy from the tournament." Kimberly smiled and closed her eyes. She hugged one of Trini's dolls and rolled to her side going to sleep.

>  
>

Kimberly walked to her locker. Tommy slammed his locker door after making sure he had his schedule for the day. It was hard adjusting to a new school, luckily for him, many people, especially girls, offered a tour or any help. Tommy noticed 2 punks bullying a girl. He looked at her closely and recognized her from yesterday.

"Leave me alone, Skull." Kimberly slapped away Skull's hand as he tried to sniff her hair.

"I think it's time we teach Miss Kimmie a lesson!" Kimberly sighed.

"Leave me alone, guys!"

"Hey! Didn't you hear the pretty lady, she said leave her alone." Bulk and Skull turned to see Tommy standing there. Kimberly smiled at the Tommy standing behind and between Bulk and Skull. 'It's him!' Kimberly's mind screamed.

"I think it's time we teach HIM a lesson," Bulk said. Tommy started a series of punches and karate chops at alarming speeds. Bulk and Skull looked on in disbelief.

"Mm..maybe, we'll teach you that lesson ss-some other time!" Bulk stuttered. "Come on!" Bulk and Skull rushed away. Kimberly and Tommy laughed.

"Thanks, that was great." Tommy nodded and turned to leave. "Hey, um...I'm Kimberly. You're new here right?" Tommy turned back to her with a smile.

"Yea. I'm Tommy." Tommy put his hand out. Kimberly shook it. They both felt a spark, a joint and gasped staring into each other's eyes.

_I get a feeling_

_I can't explain _

Whenever your eyes meet mine

My heart spins in circles

Kimberly's hand slowly moved away, as did Tommy's hand. 'I know those eyes,' her mind screamed, but Kimberly didn't really listen as she was drawn in. Kim tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Um...since you're new. You want to get together some friends of mine and we can chill at the Youth Center and tell you all about Angel Grove?"

"Sounds great."

"Good."

"I'll see you after school then," Tommy said.

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye." Kimberly bit her bottom lip as he walked away. Tommy turned to see Kimberly going back to her locker. She closed it and skipped to her class with a huge smile on her face. Tommy smiled and nodded as he climbed the steps to his class. Everyone passing him by wondered why a guy at 8 in the morning carried such a huge grin on his face.

>

>

_please review_

_tell me whatcha think!_


	2. Where In The World Is Zordon?

**READY TO FALL**

**Chapter 2:**

**Where in The World is Zordon?**

_Common Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or the characters and story, Saban, Disney holds those rights, for now. Once I hit that gazillion jackpot, the world and Power Rangers will be mine to rule, MUHAHAHAHA, cough cough, Damn, furball. :P_

_Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate it much! Oh, and Leos, I am glad to have you join the madness of my work. Usually, gotta pay fans to like my work, jk, but thanks again to everyone, you are great! _

_Enjoy the story!_

Kimberly found herself unable to eat at lunch. Trini brought her tray and sat beside her.

"Hey, girl."

"Hey."

"You seem off in lala land, what's up?"

"I met him."

"Him?"

"Tommy."

"The guy Jase fought yesterday?" Kim nodded with a huge smile. "OOooooohh, details, details."

"He meeting me after school."

"Dang, girl! You sure work fast!"

"All of us silly! At the Youth Center."

"Cool."

"I hope so. God, he looked so good this morning, Trini."

"Well, tell me more."

"Well, Bulk and Skull were being their usual, creepy stupid selves, anyways, Tommy comes and..." Kimberly told Trini all about the way he frightened Bulk and Skull, leaving Bulk stuttering the whole morning in fear of running into him again.

"Wow, he's a hero." Kim laughed.

"God, I'm so nervous about seeing him again," Kimberly said as she put her fork down.

"Why?"

"I don't know, something about him. His eyes. God, his eyes were magic."

"Magic, huh?" Trini nudged her.

"Don't pick on me."

"I'm not! Drool is sweet." Trini went to wipe Kim's chin, but Kimberly pulled back.

"I'm not drooling!" Kimberly hitTrini's shoulder hard. Trini laughed, though rubbed the spot.

"Ow,ow! Meanie! Besides, you are clearly crushing big time and hard!"

"I am not! I barely know the guy! I can't have a crush on him yet!"

"I see it, Kimberly. You like him!" She teased, pointing at her. Kimberly shoved her hands away.

"No! I couldn't. No way... I mean, he's cute, he's very cute and...maybe, no...could I...maybe I do like him."

"Ah ha! Gotcha to admit it."

"You tricked me!" Trini laughed. "Hush! The boys are coming!"

"What's so funny, Trini?" Jason asked taking a seat.

"Nothing."

"Okay." Trini and Kimberly looked at each other and bursted into tears of laughter. Zack looked at Jason.

"You get this?" Jason asked.

"I don't understand girls, remember I still can't get Angela to pay me any attention. But I think I have found a way to maybe convince her to give me a date."

"Convince her, Zack? You shouldn't have to convince her, she should want to."

"In due time, Kimberly. In due time." Kim shrugged with the rest. Billy arrived and finally they ate lunch together, routine that has come natural since becoming rangers.

>

>

>

>

After school, Kimberly stood waiting on Tommy, checking her watch often.

Meanwhile, Tommy was on his way to the Youth Center to meet up with Kimberly. 'I hope I'm not too late! I really got to work on my time!' Tommy thought as he rushed down the alleyway about a few blocks from the Youth Center. 'God, she felt so familiar? So pretty too. I hope she is still there!' Tommy was suddenly surrounded by putties. Though there were 5 of them and just him, they were defeated with ease.

"Man, why me! Oh, man, Kimberly, I better hurry." He picked up his bookbag and the wind around him picked up.

Rita stood on the top of the roof.

"Tommy! You have been chosen to be my NEW GREEN RANGER!"

"NO!" Tommy cried out as she hit him with her staff. Rita took Tommy back to the moon to make him into her evil green ranger.

>

>

Trini came over to Kimberly finally. Kim sighed of frustration.

"Maybe, he forgot."

"Can we just go?" Kimberly picked her up bookbag and walked out. Trini could tell she was upset and royally pissed, so she didn't push her best friend, especiallya Kimberly in one of these moods.

>

>

On the moon, Tommy fought Rita's spell as he was in a cocoon of green mist and strings of web. He struggled as the web consumed him. It was getting tight, it felt cold. It felt evil

'No, let me go! Why am I here! What did I do! Someone...someone help me...' His mind cried out.

Rita stood over his body saying her spell. Flashes filled his mind.

_"Good work Tommy!" Sensei said. Tommy stood proudly as his black belt was handed over. _

_"Tommy, I just got this great pamphlet for a summer camp." Tommy's mother said to him as she poured him a bowl of cereal. "Maybe you would like it. It would give you a chance to meet some people from this area." _

_>_

_"Tommy, your father has gotten his new assignments. We'll be moving to Seattle, so you're going to have to come home." _

_"But, I just got here, and second session is starting soon." _

_"I'm sorry, baby. I promise I'll make it up to you in Seattle." A young Tommy sighed and hung up his phone. He went to practice some karate after passing a young Jason and Zack. _

_>_

_"Breathe! Breathe!" Tommy shook the young girl he pulled from the water. 'Why did I scare her like that! She has to breathe or I won't ever forgive myself!' A young Tommy smiled as the girl started coughing up water. "Good! Just breathe, stay with me. Just stay with me." He smiled down at her, rubbing her face. 'She's cute' he thought. "Just stay with me." _

_>_

_"Hi, I'm Kimberly." Tommy smiled as he introduced himself to her. When their hands touched, he felt a spark of electricity. Her eyes, her beautiful eyes. 'Where do I know those eyes from?' _

"KIMBERLY!" Tommy's head screamed as the cocoon finally consumed him with evil.

"Rise my evil green ranger!" Tommy sat up on the table.

"What would you have me to do, my empress?"

"As my ranger, you can now enter the Command Center. I want to go to the Command Center and disable Zordon, leaving the rangers helpless without their precious leader Zordon, and you can destroy them. Jason the red ranger, Zack, the black ranger, Trini the yellow ranger, Billy the blue ranger and Kimberly the pink ranger. Now, prepare to receive the 6th power coin and become my green ranger!" Tommy hands raised up as the power coin appeared.

"As you wish."

"NOW MORPH!" Tommy smiled and morphed.

"To the fall of Zordon and the destruction of the power ranger, my empress!"

"You know what to do, now go!"

"Your wish is my command, my empress."

At the Command center, Zordon made Alpha 5 go recharge. Tommy, morphed, comes into the Command Center. He places a disk into Alpha 5, rendering him useless and incoherent.

"HOW IT THAT YOU HAVE ENTERED THIS FORTRESS UNDETECTED. ONLY THOSE CARRYING A POWER COIN MAY ENTER!"

"I have the coin and the power. And nothing you can do will stop me!"

"SO RITA HAS FINALLY CHOSEN SOMEONE TO GIVE IT TO."

"So correct, Zordon. I am her green ranger, and she is my queen."

"TOMMY, SHE HAS YOU UNDER AN EVIL SPELL. LET ME HELP YOU!"

"NO! You should worry about saving yourself!" Tommy started pulling out lines and tearing up the Command Center.

"NO! NO YOU MUST NOT DO THIS! ALPHA! ALPHA 5, WAKE UP! NO! TOMMY! NO! YOU MUST NOT DO THIS! ALPHA, YOU MUST CONTACT THE RANGERS...TOMMY YOU DON'T WHAT YOU'RE DOING. REMEMBER, REMEMBER YOURSELF, REMEMBER KIM..."

>

>

>

>

The boys, Jason, Zack and Billy, were working on the Rad Bug, Billy's flying car.

"Man, I have never seen the Rad Bug this clean!"

"Oh, it's going to be stylish after Zack's wax!"

"Zack's wax?" Jason threw his rag at Zack. Zack threw his at him.

"Here come the beautiful ladies!" Kimberly and Trini arrived to Billy's garage.

"Hey, guys," Trini said.

"Come on, grab a rag and help us wax."

"I'm not in the mood. No thank you." She handed the cloth back to Zack.

"What's wrong?" Zack asked.

"Nothing."

"It's Tommy."

"Trini!" Kim looked at her. Zack smiled.

"That guy I fought at the competition?"

"He was suppose to meet me at the Youth Center, but he never showed up."

"Maybe something came up."

"Yea, I guess."

All of the sudden, their communicators went off.

"PO...rangers! Rangers!"

"Alpha? Alpha, come in, you're breaking up!"

"Communicators are malfunctional. Teleportation is down," Billy said trying to fix it.

"Guys, something is serious wrong, I feel it," Trini said.

"How do we get to the Command Center?"

"The Rad Bug."

"It's the only way to fly," Zack said. They all got into the car. Billy flew them out to the Command Center. They found the place in destruction and Alpha 5 stumbling around with a virus. Zordon was gone. Alpha was saved when Billy pulled out the CD. On screen, they saw Goldar, giant size. The rangers morphed into battle. When the rangers went into battle zord mood, to fight Goldar, a green ranger appeared and proceeded to kick their butts and toss them out from their Megazord.

>  
>  
>  
>

Kimberly found herself standing alone by the lake. After the rangers were defeated by their new foe, the Green ranger, they went back to the Command center. Billy and Trini tried to work on fixing Alpha 5, believe he would be the only one able to bring back Zordon. Eventually, everyone, but Billy left for home.

Rita sent Tommy back to Earth to remain until she calls him again. Jason and Zack went to the Youth Center to do some karate. Jason really just wanted to pound the punching bag. Kimberly couldn't go home right away. Too much on her mind. Her lasting images were off the green ranger inside the viewing globe laughing at them. His evil laughter at them, the seriously scaring one, that sends chills up the spine.

"To the fall of the Power Rangers. I'll destroy you, one and all!" His laughter rang in her head as Kimberly walked around the park.

>

>

_"The doctors weren't able to save him, Kimberly." _

"But why?" Kimberly sat on the couch as her mother tried to explain that her coach was dead.

_"His injuries were severe." _

_"It's all my fault." _

_"No, baby!" _

_"I asked him to come. If he hadn't.." _

"Kim, it's not your fault."

_"Yes, it is!" Kimberly jumped up and ran out the house. _

Kimberly covered her eyes as she sat up, trying to catch her breath. She looked up and around the park. She had fallen asleep, somehow. The sun was just setting in the distance. Kimberly knew she had to get home soon or have her parents fighting over her about missing curfew and the way she always gets her. Kimberly couldn't go through that, not after a day like this. Flashes were coming a little more frequently about her coach and it was starting to worry her. Kim's mother always told her that her coach was her angel now and wouldbe always watching over her. Kimberly gasped as she thought she saw Tommy.

"Tommy? Tommy!" She jumped up and rushed to him. Tommy continued walking away. Kimberly ran and turned the corner and found no one there. Kimberly looked around but it was empty. "God, I must be losing it." She turned around and jumped back gasping. The Green Ranger appeared before her. She stood in her fighting stance.

"Ready for round 2?"

"Bring it on." Kimberly pulled out her morpher. "It's morphing time! PTERODACTYL!" Pink and Green ranger walked around each other. "Who are you?"

"Like I would tell you."

"Why are you here?"

"To destroy you."

"Why! We are the good guys in this, join us!"

"My empress commands me. All I do is to please her!" Green ranger attacked her. Though not nearly the experience fighter, Kimberly held her own at first. She blocked many of his punches and kicks. She eventually got sweep kicked to the ground and demorphed. She held her hand up in defense. Kimberly was breathing hard. Inside the green ranger, Tommy had flashes of Kimberly. Her smile, the softness of her hand against his hand. The way her eyes shined back at him. Eyes that he knew, eyes that has filled his dreams for a long time. Green ranger, he was on his knees, one of his hands, pressing Kim's arm to the ground, as her other hand tried to hold him back as Green Ranger raised his fist at her. Green Ranger shook his head. "Until next time, Pink Ranger." His helmet came down to her level. He laughed as his helmet touched her cheek and she flinched. He released her and disappeared. Kimberly gasped and sat up. She looked around, still breathing hard.

"Who are you?"

>  
>  
>  
>

>  
>  
>  
>

oooooooooohhhhh

_Does Kimberly find out next? __Will Green Ranger succeed? __Can love save the day?_

_All that and much more to come!_

_Reviews are welcome :P_


	3. Two Sides To One Soul

**READY TO FALL**

**Chapter 3: **

**Two Sides to One Soul**

_Another Common Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, those damn Disney and all their friends holds those rights. So don't sue, unless you want to own a loser of a laptop, 2 hamsters, Ben and J.Lo, and about 5 dollars in my savings account! Damn that Harry Potter book! Took the last of my 20 bucks:P_

_Enjoy the story and review!_

Next day, Kimberly saw Tommy by his locker. She went over to him.

"Hey, Tommy. Tommy?" She touched his back. Tommy briefly looked at her and turned his attention back to his locker and looking over some notes. "What happened yesterday um, after school? I thought we were suppose to meet?"

"Something came up."

"Oh." Kimberly adjusted her bookbag on her shoulder. "It's just I waited and I got kind of worried..."

"Hey, I'm a big boy, Kimberly. I don't need you to worry about me."

"Is something wrong? Because you're totally acting like..."

"Like what?"

"Like you're mad at me. Did I do something..."

"Look, has it ever occurred to you that I might have other things on my mind? Newsflash Kimberly, you are not the center of everyone's universe."

"Well, excuse me for living." Kimberly stepped back and walked away. She turned aroundonce to give Tommy a nasty look, before she stormed away. Tommy smiled. His eyes flashed green, before Tommy shook his head.

Kimberly stood alone in the halls, frustrated with tears in her eyes, it was silly to be crying over a boy, she knew that. Maybe it was the intensive battle with the new foe, maybe it was just the way Tommy turned on her, maybe it was the fight one on one with the green ranger, all that frustration and anger filled her and came out as tears. The tears burned as they rolled from her eyes down her face. She wiped her eyes and went to go on to class, when she ran into a hard chest. Kimberly hit the ground.

"Sorry!" She started picking up her book and papers that had fallen from her bookbag. 2 hands appeared down to help her. "Thanks." She looked up and saw Tommy. "Hey."

"Hey," Tommy said to her.

_And I lose all space and time _

And now that we're standing face to face

Somethin' tells me

It's gonna be okay

"Thanks." Tommy handed her over some papers as they stood up.

"Look, about what I.."

"Hey, it's okay. I understand. You had things to do, we all..."

"I wanted to meet you yesterday, I really did."

"Then what happened?"

"Something came up." Kim nodded. Tommy looked deep into her eyes and face. "Um...you have...um..." Tommy touched her cheek. Kim slightly sighed at the softness of his hand against her face. "An.." Tommy removed the eyelash from her cheek. "Eyelash." He showed her. Kimberly looked at his index finger in her face.

"I'm suppose to make a wish."

"Go on." Kimberly closed her eyes. As she opened her eyes, she blew it from his finger. A slight cold shiver ran up Tommy's back to the air from her mouth. "Did it come true?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know. You tell me." Their eyes continued to stay locked. Tommy leaned forward slowly. Kimberly pressed her book and notes to her chest as her head raised up. Their lips came closer and closer and just when they were about to kiss the bell went off. Both jumped back.

"I shouldn't...I shouldn't have done that." Rita's words screamed through his head.

_"DESTROY THE POWER RANGERS! DESTROY THEM ALL FOR YOUR QUEEN!" _

"What?" Kim touched his arm.

"DON'T!" Tommy pulled away quickly, causing Kimberly to step back. "Just leave me alone." Tommy walked away. Kimberly sighed.

"What a way to switch on a girl," she muttered as she turned to go to her class. 'Why does he have 2 sides to him?' Tommy turned around to see her walking away. He waited to rush to her and grabbed her arm, pull her close and kiss her, but why did he stop himself? No bell should have stopped him. Nothing should have stopped that.

>  
>  
>  
>

_His lips were like fire against her lips. Their mouths moved against each other's in a heated exchange. His arms around her, caressing her back, moved up and down, pulling her closer. Kim's arms around his neck, rubbing the back of his head before moving to holding his shoulders. Tommy moaned against Kim's moans. As his tongue finally slipped slowly into Kim's mouth, she wrapped her arms back around his neck. 2 hearts pounding in each other's chest, as their passion ignited. _

"Kimberly. Kimberly!" Kimberly jerked from her daydream. "Could you please give me the question and answer to question number 4?"

"Huh?"

"Question number 4," Mr. Flay asked. Kimberly looked down at her notes.

"Oh, number 4, right." She went on to reading the question and answer.

"Correct. Good work, okay, who wants to do number 5?" Some hands went up in the class. "Please, pay attention more."

"Sorry." Mr. Flay walked on past Kimberly. She sighed. That daydream with Tommy was too intense, even for her.

In Tommy's class, he jerked from a daydream about kissing Kimberly as well.

"Kimberly," he whispered. 'Why am I daydreaming about her, she is the enemy!' he thought. 'She is not your enemy,' his mind said back. "She is not my enemy."

"Excuse me, Mr. Oliver, what did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, good. Then maybe you would like to come up to the board and help me out with this math problem."

"Okay." Tommy got up and went to the board.

>

>

>

>

Next day, Rita makes her green ranger prove his abilities and powers to her. She notices that Kimberly has some affect on her young ranger and needs to strength her spell. At lunch, she pulls Tommy aside to battle. He must face putties, unmorphed if he wants to receive the Sword of Darkness. the Sword Of Darkness, which acts as a catalyst for keeping him under her evil spell permanently. Tommy defeats the putties and raises the sword proudly.

"With this, the power rangers will be the destroyed! And I'll start with the Red Ranger."

After school, Kimberly meets up with Zack at Billy's garage.

"I hope Trini and Billy are having better luck today," Kimberly said sitting on the Rad Bug. 2 days now without Zordon. It took a while for Billy to fix Alpha and get the wiring and panels into some order. And with Rita's new green ranger awaiting, the rangers knew the battle ahead would be the toughest one they will ever face.

"Well, communicators are still down. Looks like we are taking the Rad Bug." Jason goes to find Tommy and tell him that something came up and he couldn't train with him that afternoon like plan. Playing the good guy, Tommy tells Jason he understand. Then as Jason turns his back to him, Tommy transports Jason to the Dark Dimension.

"Where is Jason! He should be here now!"

"I don't know," Zack said. "It's not like Jason to be late." Kimberly looked around. With no way out the dimension, no means to contact to his friends, his morpher gone, Jason must face Goldar.

"I'm worried, Zack. Jason should be here now."

"We can't afford to wait. Come on."

"Wait, we can't leave Jason. I don't feel good doing that."

"He can take care of himself, Kim. You know that. Come on." Kimberly walked around to the passenger side.

"I hope you know what you're doing?"

"Me too, buckle up," Zack said opening the driver's door. They got in and flew off to the Command Center. "Whoa, man, this is the only way to fly."

"Yea, right." Kimberly stared off.

"Oh, come on girl. Cheer up. Billy and Alpha will find a way to bring back Zordon."

"It's not just that. It's...it's Tommy."

"Oh, he gave you the cold shoulder again."

"Yea, well, it's weird. It's like he changed over night."

"We got bigger problems to worry about than that now." They arrived to the Command Center. "Any luck in finding Zordon?" Billy had the place almost looking back to normal, as he finished up a few more wires.

"Billy and Alpha almost have the main computer back online." Billy closed the panel and the lights started flickering on.

"Something is going on." They all looked around. Kim's eyes went to the globe. On screen came the Green Ranger.

"Guys, look." She pointed.

"It's that green guy. Now it's our chance to nail him and get to the bottom of what's going on here," Zack said.

"We have partial power," Alpha said.

"Great, let's morph and get this green dude."

"We need Jason," Kimberly said. Zack tried his communicator.

"Jason, Jason, come in. Man! This things still aren't working."

"Where is Jason?" Trini asked. Zack and Kimberly shrugged.

"Alpha contact Jason when you can. Tell him to meet up at the bluff. Come on, guys, let's morph."

The rangers were able to use the Megazord and defeat the Green Ranger. This marked the first time use of the Mammoth Shield, which is basically the Mastodon Dinozord's head. The Green Ranger was overmatched by the Megazord and had to get away. Jason was still trapped in the dark dimension fighting Goldar. Billy informed them, that he couldn't find Jason now. Alpha was briefly able to bring Zordon back, but with not enough power from the Command Center to secure his location and keep him.

"We need to find Jason," Kimberly said.

The rangers decided to go search for Jason. Billy stayed at the Command Center, Trini stayed to help out. Kimberly and Zack separated to find Jason on their own.

Rita calls forth, Scorpina, the last general in her army. Kimberly decided to go to the Youth Center to find Jason. She thought she remembered Jason saying something about training there today. After taking to Ernie and finding out Jason hadn't been there, she tricked Skull into thinking she would kiss him, embarrassing him and Bulk again as Skull kissed Bulk's cheek instead of Kimberly. Bulk chased Skull.

"Will you tell Jason I'm looking for him?"

"You got it, Kimberly."

"Thanks." Kimberly walked out. She bumped into Tommy. "Oh, excuse me. Tommy. Tommy wait!" Tommy stopped and looked at her. "Have you seen Jason around?"

"As a matter of fact, I waited for him after school, but he never showed up."

"Weird, that's not like Jason."

"And let me guess, you were worried, right? That is what you do best, isn't it, Kimberly." Kimberly looked at him.

"Hey, Tommy's what's up?" Tommy just looked down at him and walks away. "What is his problem?"

"I wish I knew. Hey, did you find anything about Jase?"

"No."

"It's funny, Tommy said he waited for Jason after school, but he never showed."

"That's bogus. I know Jason, Jason would have been there."

"Then you talk to Tommy, okay. He probably just thinks I'm making all of this up just to say something to him."

"Come on, let's catch up with him."

Rita sends putties down to keep Zack and Kimberly from catching up with Tommy. After they defeated the putties, Kimberly looks around and find Tommy gone.

"You okay?" Zack asked.

"Yeah. Tommy's gone."

"Something is definitely up."

"Weird, the putties didn't even attack him."

"Yea. Come on, let's get back to the Command Center."

_Reviews are always welcome! So tell me whatcha think!_

_:P_


	4. Jason Is Back! YAY!

**READY TO FALL**

**Chapter 4: **

**Jason Is Back!**

_Another one of those bad common disclaimers: I don't own Power Rangers, Saban, Levy, Disney, whomever and whatever do holds those rights. Not me, not that smart of have created such a money machine:P_

_Thanks again for all the reviewsespeically to those with the kind words left behind, Cranelove, Mili, la mejor chica, TrueRomantic, Ghostwriter, Navy-Thunder, HannahJane, Jean, Katie, LeosGurl876, BabyPrue, Tommy4Kimmy, andJediJesus19, _

_You're only duty is to read, hopefully enjoy the chapter and maybe review, but only if you feel like it, really, only if you feel like it. _

_Enjoy!_

_:P_

In the Dark Dimension, close to losing to Goldar, Rita decided to send her green ranger to defeat Jason. The green ranger had Jason to his back and was about the deliver the final blow with his sword, but with Jason's hands on his morpher, Billy and Alpha were able to contact him and teleport him to the Command center. Jason laid on the ground, breathing hard.

"Jase! You're back!" Kimberly was the first to drop down to her knees and help Jason sit up.

"Man, guys that was too close. Green Ranger nearly sliced and diced me."

"Green Ranger?"

"I gotta fill you guys in. You won't believe what happened?" Kimberly rubs Jason's head as Trini rubs his back, as Jason tried to catch his breath. Back at the dark dimension, Goldar very anger at the green rangers, makes him stay there as punishment.

"When I said goodbye to Tommy, I ended up.."

"Wait, you saw Tommy at school?"

"Yea."

"He said, you didn't show up," Zack said.

"That's weird. Anyways..the next thing I know, I'm fighting Goldar and he has my morpher. Then the green ranger shows up and we go at it."

"Green ranger? Did you find anything else about him?"

"NO, but I can tell you one thing. He's one mean fighter."

"Man, can you believe that our enemy this time is one of us? Another ranger?" Everyone shook their heads. Alarm went off. Scorpina had attacked the city. The rangers morph to battle against her. Rita debts on how she will defeat the rangers once and for all. She sends Goldar down to help Scorpina and decides to cast a spell to weaken the rangers and their zords if they call them into battle. Green ranger still in the dark dimension fighting out his aggression. Rita pulls back Scorpina and Goldar. The rangers retreated back to the Command Center.

"Rita is bound to hit us again, especially now that she had Green Ranger and Scorpina at her disposable. But I don't understand..," Kimberly said.

"Yea, she seems to be pulling back after every battle."

"As if, she's getting ready, getting ready to attack us with an even bigger battle."

"At the least the wrist communicators are back online with the computer."

"Since it's powered up more, can we now start looking for Zordon?"

"Alpha has already started a broader scope."

"Rangers, I'm scanning the sector where Zordon's last signal was," Alpha said. "And I think I found something."

Zordon, faint, came to the tube. But not enough power to hold him there. It started drawing power from the Command Center core, lights flickering on and off. Zordon was trying to tell the rangers, but none of his words made since, as they came in broken up.

"We lost him again," Kimberly hit the top of the panel in frustration.

Rita sends down a giant Goldar to attack the city. The rangers go to morph, butwith a power drawn, their morphers pop and spark, completely shutting down the morphin grid leaving them helpless to aid the city.

"I can't believe we are stuck here!" Jason pounded the panel.

"Man, things keep going from back to worse!" Zack said.

"We need to figure out what we can do and do it soon before Goldar destroys the city," Kimberly said.

"I go it." Billy rushes to the panel. "I think I got an idea, just hold on." Billy starts working on the grid. His causes a few more sparks to go off, but in the end, get the power back on line enough.

"Great job, Billy."

"Way to go," Kimberly said rubbing his back. The rangers now able to morph, go to deal with Goldar. Scorpina appears with an army of putties to keep the rangers from Goldar. Bulk and Skull try to get away in a bus, but Goldar almost takes a bit out of them. In the Megazord, the rangers were able to save the bus, sending Bulk and Skull on their way. Green Ranger was sent to the Command Center in attempts to sabotage it again. However, he under estimated Alpha. Alpha 5 was able to capture Green Ranger in a stasis shield. Rita frees her green ranger and makes him grow like she did Scorpina and Goldar. The trio outnumbering the Megazord in battle. Rita casts a spell to eclipse the sun and cut off its solar power reserves. Though the Power Sword helps add a boost of energy, the Megazord falls to the trio of evil. The rangers get tossed from the Megazord.

They land on the ground, demorphed. They run to wear the ground opened. The Zords separate and scatter into a burning hole in the ground.

"NO!" Kimberly screamed and covered her mouth. Rita on a cliff, laughs and disappears.

"OUR ZORDS!"

"They're totalled!"

"I can't believe this," Trini said. "It's like Rita has destroyed a part of us."

"There were always there for us," Billy said.

"And now look, they are gone."

"Just when we need them most," Kimberly said. "What are we going to do now?" The rangers know that without their zords and without Zordon, it was bad, really bad. And with no hope in sight, they went back to the Command Center.

"That's it. It's over. Power Rangers are history. It's actually over with," Kimberly said.

"Yea, Rita has won," Trini added.

"Guys, we can't give up," Jason said.

"Why shouldn't we?" Kimberly asked. "Zordon is gone! Our zords are gone! Rita has her green ranger, we are outmatched, we can't possibly win."

"Billy, what are the chances of bringing Zordon?" Jason asked.

"Less than 10 percent."

"Isn't the smallest chance of victory, not worth giving up. Enough of a reason for us to keep on fighting. Guys, the world needs us. The world needs the Power Rangers."

"Let's just face it, Jase. Green Ranger was Rita's trump card. She played him and won."

"No," Jason said walking away.

"No, Rangers, I cannot accept that. And Zordon wouldn't even accept that," Alpha said.

"But Zordon is gone," Kimberly said. "He's not here." Beeping came up.

"What is that noise?"

"What's going on?"

"The computer finally has an answer. When the green ranger was caught in the force field, the computer locked onto his bio-vibrations. And has been trying to create a match"

"A match? A match to what, Alpha?" Kimberly asked.

"Green Ranger's identity." Everyone looked up at Billy. Billy smiled and went to the panel.

"Exactly," Alpha said.

"I'll bring it on the viewing globe." Billy said quickly pressing in some commands.

"Finally, we can get some answers," Trini said going over with the rest.

"He should be coming up now." The rangers looked at the screen.

"Aww, man," Zack said.

"No way."

"Oh, no, Kimberly look," Trini said.

"I don't believe it," Kimberly said as she was looking at the screen with Tommy. "Tommy?"

>  
>  
>  
>

_Really, only if you feel like it review the story. But only, only if you feel like it. Only if you have the time and really really want to. PLEASE, PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP REVIEW. I would love to hear what you have to say. :P_

_But only if you want to review :)_

_Final chapter is next!_


	5. Green Ranger Revealed & Legacy Continues

**READY TO FALL**

**Chapter 5: **

**Green Ranger Revealed & Legacy Continues**

_Final Chapter! YAY!_

_HOOOORRRAAAAY! (sound like Alpha 5)_

_WOOHOO!_

_Disclaimer (last one, aren't you glad! I'll keep it short and simply for you guys) : Don't own PR, there all you need to know, onto the final installement._

_ENJOY!_

_>  
>_

"This can't be right. That can't be...the green ranger isn't Tommy!"

"Can it be, Tommy, the green ranger?"

"No. No, it's not true, Tommy wouldn't.. It's gotta be a mistake with the computer."

"Alpha are you sure about this!"

"The computer matched his intraspatial biovibrations with the green ranger."

"Yea, but the computer has also been under repair. Maybe it made a mistake."

"Yes, that's true, but Alpha and I worked on that. Alpha corrected the malfunctions. All the sensors have been corrected. Alpha made sure of that. This is not wrong," Billy said looking at everyone. Everyone turned back to the screen.

"So, Tommy is the green ranger!" Trini said.

"How could Tommy do this to us!" Zack said.

"Yea, I thought he.." Kimberly stopped and looked around. She paced a bit.

"Rita must have cast a spell on him, rangers. She is controlling his mind," Alpha said.

"See, rangers, we can't give up. Tommy needs us now. He needs us to break the spell and free him from Rita."

Alpha starts panicking around the Command Center.

"Alpha calm down! You've made your point."

"Then you will reconsider?" Alpha asked Zack.

"Yea, Jason's right. We can't give up."

"We should all try and find Tommy and break Rita's spell."

"What if he's at Rita's palace?"

"Then we wait him out, he is bound to return," Billy said to Kimberly.

"What about Zordon, Alpha?"

"Green Ranger might have thought he got rid of him for good, but there still might be a chance to me to get him back."

"Great, Alpha, you try and do that. We'll find Tommy."

>

>

On the moon, Rita was celebrated with her army.

>

>

Kimberly was the only one that picked to go to the Youth Center. She found Tommy over by the weight lifting machines.

"Tommy." Tommy continued on. "Tommy, I know. I know you're the green ranger." Tommy puts the weights down. He get up and goes to walk out. "Tommy, wait!" Kimberly follows him. She grabs his arm in the empty hallway. "Please."

"Pink ranger, I will only say this once. You and your friends will soon be destroyed." Kim gasped.

"Tommy, please, let us help you." Tommy grabbed her arms and pinned her to the wall. Kimberly struggled against him. "Tommy, please, this is not you! I know I can help you, plea..." Tommy's head to the side. His eyes flickered green, but he shook his head. To feel her skin in his hands. Her breath so close. All emotions were lost, only one stayed. Kimberly looked deep into Tommy's eyes as he looked at her. "I can help you defeat him if you let me..." Tommy bent down and kissed her. His arms loosened their grip, allowing Kim's arms to move around his body. Flashes of the summer camp incident, where Kimberly and Tommy first met, filled their memories. They both pulled apart with a gasp.

"It's you," they both said.

"You're her."

"And you're him."

Tommy's eyes flashed green. His head went down and he looked up with green eyes.

"Stay away from me, pink ranger." Kim gasped.

"Tommy, no."

"I will destroy you now if I..." Kimberly cupped his face and kissed him. She looked up as brown eyes stared back at her, before his eyes closed with her eyes. They kissed very passionately.

>  
>

From the moon, Rita screamed as she witnessed this. "NOOOOOOO! GREEN RANGER DESTROY HER! DESTROY THE PINK RANGER! DESTROY HER NOW! YOUR QUEEN COMMANDS YOU!"

>  
>

Tommy pulled away roughly holding his head. He groaned.

"I have to get out of here." Tommy ran out. Kimberly raced after him.

"TOMMY! TOMMY! Tommy wait!" Kimberly grabbed and stopped Tommy as they reached the park. They were all alone.

"DESTROY HER!" Rita's voice rang in Tommy's head. Tommy grabbed his head and fell to one knee. Kimberly held his head.

"But...I...I li..Kim..."

"Tommy, fight her, fight Rita's evil spell."

"I...I.." Kimberly held his arms to help him stand. Rita's spell strengthen as she made the sword appear behind Kimberly. It floated there for Tommy to take it.

"Please, Tommy..just.." Tommy fell to his knees taking Kimberly with him. "Fight her. Look at me, stay with me." She held his face. "Remember, what you said to me that day. Just stay with me. You remember, I do. You saved me. You saved my life that day. Let me save yours today."

"Help me. I don't...I nee...you..." Tommy touched her face. "You are so beautiful." She smiled. They hugged.

>  
>  
"NOOO! FIGHT HER! DESTROY THEPINK RANGER! TAKE THE SWORD!"  
>  
>

"I...Just stay with me, Tommy." She kissed him.

_And I'm ready to fall in love tonight _

Ready to hold my heart open wide

I can't promise forever but baby I'll try

Yes, I'm ready to fall in love tonight

Tommy pulled away from her lips. He smiles at Kimberly. Kim smiles back. Tommy touches her face again, but the sword floating behind Kimberly touched his hand ashe reached over and kissed her again. Kim's eyes closed as his lips pressed against her again. She didn't see Tommy's eyes flicker with green.

"DESTROY HER WITH THE SWORD!" Tommy's hand touched the the sword more, before his hand took ahold it up and the spell shocked both of them. Kimberly gasped as she felt the cold steel against her back. They both pulled apart, staring at each other.

"Tommy, no." His eyes glowed green at her. She gasped and stood up with him. "Don't do this. Fight her!"

"I...I can't...she... is... my queen. SHE IS MY MASTER!"

Jason was walking in the park, when he heard a scream, more important, Kimberly's scream. Jsaon ran to Zack.

"Was that Kimberly?"

"She is trouble!" Jason yelled grabbing his arm. Jason and Zack ran to Kimberly as she laid on the ground holding her hands up. Tommy held the sword to her throat.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Jason yelled in a distance. He ran harder toward them with Zack, right beside him.

"Tommy, please. Stay with me." Kim touched his hand over the sword. "Let it go," she whispered.

_"Stay with me," a young Tommy kept whispering to a young Kimberly as she laid on the ground, both soaking wet. Her hand gripped on his hand. "Just stay with me." Tommy smiles down at her and she smiles back. Her smile was so beautiful. _

"Just look at me and remember, Tommy. Remember us, remember all of it. Remember the kiss. Our kiss." Tommy's eyes softened. "She is not your master. You are your master. Remember."

"I...I..Kimberly...I.."

"Please, let us help you." She tried to pry his hand away from the sword, but Rita strengthed her spell on the sword with a blast from her magic wand. Kimberly gasped and her hand flew off. "TOMMMY!" The sword caused Tommy's eyes to back to green completely now. As he fought so hard, so hard, and with everything Kimberly did, Rita's spell was too strong, his mind had battled to it's limits. Kimberly could feel him different, as his eyes looked down at her. Tears formed in her eyes, that she wouldn't let fall. Tommy couldn't fight anymore and function as well. With one look at Kimberly, all was lost, the spell had finally won over him truly. Tommy stood up and stepped back.

"HOW COULD YOU HURT HER!" Jason screamed at Tommy as he reached Kimberly. He dropped down to protecting her. He held Kim's arm. Tommy looked down at Kimberly. She held the back of her head as she sat up with help from Jason. Tommy's eyes still that green with more evil and hatred at her, at all of them.

"I'm evil,my queen bids me do what I must. What do you expect, a nice guy?" Tommy laughed and disappeared. The spell much stronger than ever.

Rita summoned a zord from the deeps of the ocean. She gave her Green Ranger the Dragon Dagger, a sword and flute that commands the Dragonzord. A menacing zord with enormous power and strength with the hopes of taking over the city and world today.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked helping Kimberly to stand up with help from Zack.

"I'm fine guys, really."

"He could have..."

"He didn't. I mean, I now I understand why he's been acting weird, it's Rita, it's that spell, that sword. We have to save him, guys." Jason put his arm around her. "Where are the rest?"

"We are suppose to meet up at Billy's place remember, come on." Jason rubs the back of her neck and holds her as they hurried to find the rest. Kimberly was telling them all what just happened.

"So, you found Tommy?" Billy asked.

"Yea, and his eyes were glowing green. It was very scare, scariest moment I have ever felt before."

"He almost killed you."

"He wouldn't...something, I knew that, I felt it. But, he has known who we are since the beginning."

"That we are the Power Rangers?"

"Yea. And he definitely is out to get us, thanks to Rita."

"That must be due to Rita's spell."

"And why he has been acting so 2-sided lately."

"And why the putties didn't attack him."

"Exactly."

"Finally. It's all making sense now. Rita used her magic and has corrupted Tommy." Trini came rushing in, breathing hard, as she ran as fast as she could to them.

"Trini, what's wrong!" Billy rubbed her back.

"Big trouble downtown! It's been all over the radio! Something about this monster attacking the business district."

"Rita is not going to give up. Let's morph." They did and went to battle this new monster. They didn't know it was the Dragonzord. It attacks the rangers.

Back at the Command Center. Alpha is able to locate and bring Zordon back. With Zordon back, the ground begins to shake. Jason notices his power coin glowing.

"My power coin is glowing!"

"Mine too!"

"Yea."

"Zordon! He's back!" The rangers' zords are brought back from beneath the ground. The ground opens and from the fire, their zords appear to the surface. The rangers are immediately teleported inside them. The Megazord is recovered and victoriously against the Dragonzord. Red Ranger jumps down to fight the Green Ranger. They battle in a heated sword exchange. The dragon flute strengths Tommy's shield as he battles Jason. Jason's only hope is to destroy Tommy's sword and hope that frees him for good. Jason is able to throw his Blade Blaster and destroy the sword of Darkness. Tommy demorphs on the sand. The other rangers come up behind Jason.

"Alright, guys. Let's power down."

"Right." They all touch their belts and demorph.

"Yes! You destroyed the power sword. Rita's spell is broken," Zack said. Kimberly runs over to Tommy. She touches his back.

"Tommy, are you okay?" Jason beside her, helping her to get him up. Tommy is confused.

"What happened to me?"

"You're no longer under Rita's spell," Jason said, helping him to his feet. Tommy regrettably recalls all of what happened and what he did while he was evil.

"Oh, man, my head is spinning."

"You'll be alright."

"What have I done?" Kimberly was holding his arm.

"That wasn't you. What you did, you did because you were under Rita's influence," Kimberly said. "We know it wasn't you, Tommy." Tommy looked down at her. They smiled at each other.

"I still feel so bad, what can I do to make it up to you, all of you?" He looked down at the rest, but his eyes finally fixed on Kimberly.

"You own the power now," Jason said. "Join us."

"After everything I have done!"

"Tommy, we need you. Fight with us," Jason said.

"It's where you belong, " Kimberly said. Kimberly smiles and nods at him. Tommy nodded.

"Will you join us, Tommy?" Jason asked holding his hand out.Tommy smiles and takes Jason's hand. They shake hands.

"YOU ARE WATCHING HISTORY IN THE MAKING, ALPHA. FINALLY, THE PROPHESY IS FULFILLED. THE SIXTH RANGER IS ONE OF US."

"Hooray!" Alpha said jumping up and down at the Command Center. _(I really think Alpha was just there for comic relief like Bulk and Skull)_

The team with Tommy, after Tommy accepts, morph back into rangers. Tommy is able to recharge the Dragonzord and Zordon tells the rangers that with a new ranger, new powers comes as well. The Dragonzord teams with 3 of the zords into a new battle zord. The zords stand tall in the background. The rangers jump up to the cliff.

**Jason**: We're back, and we're ready to morph into action!  
**Tommy**: Six working together to fight evil!  
**Zack**: And stop Rita!  
**Billy**: And all her menacing monsters!  
**Trini**: From destroying our planet Earth!  
**Kimberly**: And ruining the universe with evil!  
**Jason**: Look out Rita, we're not backing down! 'Cause we're the...

**All Together now**: Power Rangers!

**THE END **

I hope you all enjoyed yourself, I sure as hell did. THANKS to my trusty 'On the Line' for inspiration and soundtrack for the lyrics oh and uh, Miramx for such a good movie and songs for great inspriation.Thanks so much to all the reviewers and friendsout there, to list would be massively long, you all know who you are and what you mean to me, so instead of giving you all big heads again and again, I say, much love for you and thanks!

And hey, don't worry, another story to come, so don't ya worry you little heads off, there will be a follow up to the story. I mean, its Kimberly and Tommy, there is always room for more, you know, like jello, you can never have too much!

:P

so until next time...

GOOD DAY!

LOVE YA ALL!

:p


End file.
